


Girl Almighty

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Reunions, Toddlers, rayla is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Alize awaits an exciting surprise.---fulfilling the prompt 'reunion'!
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Girl Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> introducing alize! alize is an oc I share with some of my friends on twitter! they came up with her and her backstory :)
> 
> rayla is around 19-20 in this

The four year old bounced cheerfully around her kitchen; her energy a stark contrast to the early time of the day. One of her hands held a small, half-eaten piece of toast, and the other, a slice of a fresh apple. She balanced on her toes to see what she could of what was outside the wide window the room offered. The exterior of the bright room showcased healthy, thriving greenery, along with the swing, nestled inside the lush garden, that she would use to swing as high as she possibly could. 

No height that the wooden contraption offered could compare to those that her wings provided, though. The young skywing elf took quickly to the gift given to her at birth; a rare one, at that. She learned to fly before she could walk, or rather, she found herself reaching for the heights of the sky before she knew what it meant, though her dads would panic and encourage her ascension back to their level. After proper rules and instruction was put in place, though, her dads were happy to watch her fly, knowing it was one of the things she loved best; such as evident as her already bright, animated expressions turned more alive and delighted than anyone who knew her thought possible.

Ethari watched her with fond eyes before remembering his parental role. “Leez, we sit down when we eat. Have you ever seen your father eat while standing?”

Alize giggled. “No, but he probably he has. Dad’s always moving.” 

Runaan chuckled. “I can’t say whether or not you’re completely right, but you are partially right, I’ll give you that.” he said with a warm smile. The assassin was particularly soft for his adopted daughter, and always had been, ever since he first saw her in that orphanage years ago. The two had formed an instant connection, and he knew she was special. 

The toddler giggled before moving back to her seat, directly across from where the two men sat, snuggled close together in an effort to ward off the fatigue of the morning. The three ate their breakfast together peacefully, the young girl occasionally asking miscellaneous questions about anything and everything, as the two moonshadow elves entertained her curiosity. 

After a moment of silence that lasted longer than previous ones, a realization dawned on Ethari, as had suddenly remembered something important. His husband immediately noticed this, looking at him questioningly. 

“I just remembered something.” Ethari said animatedly.

“Hm?” 

The craftsman leaned in to his husband’s ear, occasionally shifting his glance back to the now perturbed toddler, who watched the exchange with the utmost curiosity. 

The taller elf smiled to himself before the other resumed his original position. “Raindrop, there’s something I think you’ll like happening today.”

The skywing elf almost jumped out of her seat as she leaned closer, eyes suspicious. “What is it?”

“Can you guess?”

“Is there a storm?

Runaan shook his head.

“A bird?”

Ethari laughed and shook his head. “No love, it’s someone you know.”

Alize considered this. “Aunt Tia and Uncle Lain?” The dragonguard and the young skywing were in agreement that she was one of the only people allowed to call Tiadrin by her despised nickname.

“No, but close.” 

“Hmmm. dragons?”

Now it was both of the men’s turns to laugh at their baby’s antics. “No, love, think of your best friend!” Ethari begged.

The skywing elf thought for a few seconds before her face changed into complete amazement, her jaw dropping as her wings sprung out from behind her, thrusting her tiny body into the air. 

“Rayla’s coming?!” she exclaimed, voice raised in exuberance.

Both dads laughed again, delighted by their daughter’s joy. “She’s coming by this afternoon.” 

Alize did a number of airbourne laps as she cheered excitedly, happy to be able to see her big sister and her number one role model again. She shared many warm memories with the older girl, most of which relating to both of them racing through the Xadian forests, with the retired assassin jumping from trees as the skywing elf flew next to her, both of them giggling and teasing each other as they competed. Rayla would let her little sister win, until one day Alize had caught on, and demanded a fair game. Although unsure of this demand, Rayla promised her that she’d try her best, no matter what. Although this of course resulted in the young skywing losing the races, she would come home more exhilarated and excited than previous occurrences. Another fond memory was that of the first time the moonshadow elf showed her the famed adoraburr meadow, located just outside the village she lived in. Alize was enchanted by the shimmering yet simple beauty of the grassy field, and that was before she found the tiny creatures. Rayla would never forget the young girl’s face when her blue eyes first met those of the adoraburr looking up at her from her palm. Alize looked at the small puff with amazement, and then utter softness, as she squealed and cooed over its wide eyes and charming squeaks. Soon enough, her wings were covered in the small burrs, as she let them hitch a ride as she bounded through the tall grass.

Every time she remembered Rayla, she remembered feeling excited, awestruck, and most importantly, loved and cherished. Although they had very different aspirations and understandings of the world, Alize couldn’t help but look up to the strong, wonderful elf she got to call her big sister. 

Landing back in her chair with a grin still on her face, the skywing elf looked thoughtful. “I have to wear something nice!” she exclaimed. “What time is she coming?”

“Twelve.” Ethari replied.

“Hmm. And is she coming alone?”

“I hope.” Runaan said curtly before smirking as his husband gently elbowed him. “You know I’m joking.”

“Hmmm.” Ethari retorted, eyebrow raised. “She didn’t mention it.”

“Hmph. making things hard.”

The craftsman laughed. “Why is it so important, love?”

“Becaaaause I have to wear something nice! And it has to be perfect!” she explained, voice troubled by the wide array of possibilities now in front of her.

“You know Rayla. She’ll think you look wonderful no matter what you wear.”

Alize looked at him questioningly before leaving the room wordlessly, already getting a headstart on her decision making. 

\---

Hours passed, and the young girl continued to toil over how she should look for her favourite person. She was undecided between her frilly pink top with dark leggings spotted with flowers, or a cute turquoise top, which matched Rayla's outfit. Alize had used her best persuading skills to ask Ethari to braid her hair for her, and soon her soft, snow white hair was arranged neatly into a crown braid with two high pigtails to complete the look. She thanked him with a swift hug before returning to her room. 

Ethari walked over to his husband. “And you? Are you going to get all dressed up for the occasion as well?” he teased.

“I think I look pretty enough. Wouldn’t you say so?”

“Of course. But, I think I could make you even prettier.” he offered, smoothing a hand through his long white hair. 

Runaan looked at him adoringly. “How so?” he asked, despite the already blooming suspicions about the other elf’s plans unveiling in his mind.

“I could braid your hair for you.” he offered.

The assassin hummed thoughtfully. “Now you’ve entranced me.”

Ethari smiled as he kissed the top of his head. “There he is.” he said to himself as he began dividing the strands of hair he knew so well. A comfortable silence fell over them as the craftsman worked deftly, the intricacies of braiding coming easy to him. 

Runaan was the first to break the quiet. “Alize...looks up to Rayla, I believe.”

“She certainly does. She has stars in her eyes whenever she’s around.” Ethari affirmed.

The taller elf smiled to himself. Nearly two decades ago when he and his husband had been entrusted with the task of raising the then toddler, he had sworn to do his best to raise her to be an honourable, yet loving, person. She was his apprentice, but he had grown to think of her as something closer than that. He couldn't help but grow fond of the rambunctious, feisty young girl, as she always went above and beyond to achieve her goals and please him. Years passed, and Rayla had begun to grow into more than Runaan could've ever thought possible. She achieved something no one had before; delivering the dragon queen's child back to her, and kickstarting the rebuilding of an alliance of peace between Xadia and the human kingdoms. She had always been determined and exceedingly proficient, but knowing this, and watching the young adult begin to bear a close resemblance to her dragonguard parents, never failed to make the retired assassin feel fulfilled and complete.

"Are you getting sentimental again?" the voice behind him spoke, the elf so closely attuned to everything he thought and felt. 

"You know I can't help it." Runaan admitted. "They're so different yet so alike." he added after a beat.

Ethari made a thoughtful sound. "Now that you mention it, I can see it. It seems we have a type. Feisty, yet kind."

The two shared a fond laugh before the assassin groaned. "Oh, I hope Rayla doesn't introduce the little one to any of those sly tricks she came up with. I always tried to keep her sidetracked from her mischief, but she'd always find a way to get back to it."

"Like what?"

He put his face in his palm. "One time she taught herself to leap up the tree to the door she needed to get to instead of just using the stairs. Alize already tries to fly off the top of the staircase, she doesn't need anymore ideas."

It was Ethari's turn to laugh while his husband stewed in exasperation at the panic inducing thought. "I'm sure it's fine, love. Even if she does fill her head with ideas, we can always distract her. Or beg." 

"I hope." 

"In the meantime," he began, leading his husband by his shoulders to a nearby mirror so he could see the finished braid. "You look especially handsome."

Runaan inspected the elegant style the craftsman had so effortlessly created. His skill and talent, in whatever form it showed itself, always amazed him.

"As do you. Thank you, my love. It's a work of art." he said warmly, pressing hand hand against Ethari’s cheek. The two shared a soft kiss before a swift knock beat against one of their doors, an excited cheer following seconds after. "Looks like we have company."

The two men exited their bedroom to find their winged daughter, who had apparently decided on the shirt that's colour matched that of Rayla's, in the arms of her older sister. The young adult smiled wide as she squeezed the little skywing, so much that the dads feared she might pop, despite Alize’s growing giggles. After a few seconds, she whapped the moonshadow’s arms, urging her to finally let go so they could talk. 

“I missed you!” Alize exclaimed.

Rayla smiled warmly. “I missed you too, wee one. Have you been behaving yourself?

“Hmm, I’d say so. Dads?”

Both girls faced the two tall elves standing in the doorway of their living room. “She’s the same as usual. Warm, energetic, and she keeps us on our toes. But we couldn’t ask for more.” Ethari confessed.

The ex assassin rolled her eyes. “Already sappy and I just got in the door. Ugh, Leez, let’s ditch them.” she joked. Alize giggled loudly at her sister’s humor before she watched the older girl wrap the two men in close hugs, each of their expressions turning soft as they embraced. 

“Hello, Rayla.” Runaan said softly, voice warm with decade old fondness.

“Hey Runaan.” she smiled. “You doing okay?”

“Never better.” he replied, eyes truthful. 

A heartfelt hug from Ethari had the dragonguard feeling all the more light, as she remembered the benevolent bond she shared with the two men; the memories of living in the tree house in her younger to teen years always brought a wave of joy and comfort to her. Whether it was her being too mischievous for her own good, or learning a new skill from her famed, renowned mentor, it all contributed to the person she was today, and made her the girl who brought the dragon prince back home to his mother all those years ago. 

“Ok, mine now!” Alize declared, getting impatient with her dads keeping her sister away from her for too long. The moonshadows laughed and passed off the youngest to the girl, letting them catch up on things.

“Soo how are the dragons?” she asked.

“They’re good! Still big and mighty.” Rayla quipped.  
“Do they ever try to bite you?”

“No, they wouldn’t dare. They know I’d bite right back.”

Alize gasped. “Oh there’s a baby! How big is he?”

“He’s about half my size now. I remember when me and the others could hold him with no issues. Now, we’d need to see a chiropractor if we tried to lift him.”’

Alize tilted her head. “A chiro-practice? What’s that?”

“It’s a person who cares for your bones. They help you feel comfortable when you’re stiff.”

“Huh.” she said, considering the reality of this type of job. Suddenly, she ran to the back of the other girl. “Are you stiff? Is this helping?” she questioned as she began to poke at her back, causing Rayla to laugh. 

“Oh Alize, you really are a helpful one aren’t you.” she doted. 

“I try.” she said proudly, sitting so she was facing the other girl one again.

The sisters spent hours conversing about anything they could think of, filling the time with stories of the Storm Spire, royal dragons, and flying around Silvergrove and trying moonberry surprises. They soon went for a walk around the village, Rayla telling the little girl that she’d show her all the cool places she knows her dads hadn’t shown her yet. Alize showed off her flying skills which were quickly improving; the ex assassin thoroughly impressed by her dedication and passion. Day grew into night, and soon enough the older girl had to leave once more, but promised to come back before Alize could miss her too much. Bidding a warm goodbye, the skywing ended the night curled up on her dads’ chests; tired, but content.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you'd like to read more of alize!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
